An operating system (e.g., certain versions of the Android operating system) may not include various installation procedures that enable applications to perform registration with applications, services, or other components installed on the operating system. For example, with respect to the Android operating system, applications are simply copied over as .apk files. As a result, registration with other components on the operating system is performed by those applications each time the applications are started to ensure that such registration is performed before further interactions with those other components. In addition, an operating system may not notify an application or service that a new application is being installed if, for instance, the application or service is not running during the installation.